


Storytime with GLaDOS

by iammemyself



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but the overall plot is almost nonexistent so, this story technically never ends so it's not marked as complete, this was really just an experiment in how a robot would experience fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/pseuds/iammemyself
Summary: Caroline, instructed by the Aperture engineers to bond with GLaDOS prior to her consciousness transfer, decides the easiest way to do it is to read to her.





	1. Jack and the Beanstalk

Storytime with GLaDOS

Indiana

**Characters: Caroline, GLaDOS**

**Setting: Pre-Portal**

Caroline was having doubts about this plan.

"You're going to have to do it, they said," she muttered to herself as she stormed through the hallways of Aperture Science. "You may as well bond with her, they said."

Bond with a two-ton supercomputer that had been imbued with all of the world's knowledge. Sure. That made sense. She had to admit, there was a grain of truth in what they'd said, something to do with psychology and making it easier on both of them when 'the event' finally happened. She'd been too angry to focus much on what they'd said. It didn't matter what their reasons were, in any case. All that mattered was that she did what they wanted and found some way to connect with the supercomputer on some level, whatever level she managed to reach. She didn't think she would be able to do so until the both of them were outright forced to, but she had to be able to at least say that she had tried.

Well. Here went nothing.

She opened the set of doors that led into the Central AI Chamber and passed through the Emancipation Grid, avoiding the imminent gaze of the supercomputer and stalking up the set of curving stairs and coming to a halt against the railing.

"Hello, Caroline," the AI said, trying to look at her but stopping before she ended up in the 'default position'. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"There's no need for small talk, GLaDOS," Caroline snapped. "I'm here because I have to be here. That's all."

"Why do you have to be here, ma'am? We don't have an appointment…"

"The engineers said I had to come in here and talk to you."

"About what?" Caroline imagined that the computerised voice had risen in surprise, which was somewhat silly, but who knew why imagination did what it did. "I haven't made any errors lately, have I?"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong… they just wanted me to talk to you." Caroline had been given instructions not to tell the supercomputer about the imminent transfer of Caroline's mind into her electronic brain. The engineers had said that GLaDOS would either not understand what she was talking about, or become very unstable and do her best to prevent it. Caroline wasn't one to talk to someone who was going to misunderstand or to ignore her, and it was out of personal stubbornness that she hadn't bothered to inform GLaDOS of what was to come.

"What would you like to talk about, ma'am?" GLaDOS asked politely.

"Nothing," Caroline answered. "I'd really rather just sit here and say nothing."

"If they ask me, I can't lie, ma'am."

"We are talking. We're talking about not talking."

"Please don't make me tell them we were talking about not talking. That's really rather sad and confusing."

Caroline had to agree. She was doing this to assure the scientists she'd go through with it, and being difficult at the expense of the supercomputer was probably not the best way to go. "Fine, then. What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

"You don't know."

"No one has ever asked me that before. I am honestly not sure I can answer it."

"Okay." Caroline was at a loss as to what to say next. She didn't want to discuss science with the supercomputer, seeing as GLaDOS likely knew everything about science and would no doubt make her feel like an idiot, but there had to be _something_ that GLaDOS didn't know about…

"I've got an idea," Caroline spoke up suddenly. "Have you read any books yet?"

"No," GLaDOS answered. "I don't have time to peruse your human flights of fancy."

"Well," Caroline snorted, "I was _going_ to tell you about one, but if you're not interested – "

"Well," GLaDOS interrupted, "we have to talk about _something…_ "

Caroline looked up at her, bemused. GLaDOS was a lot more sentient than she let on. She had actually interrupted Caroline in order to get her to stay on the subject.

"… and I _am_ very busy…" she went on.

"You don't have time to talk to me, is that what you're trying to say?"

"I _might_ have time. But intermittent time. A few minutes every now and then. I can say something every once in a while, but that makes for a very fragmented and onerous conversation. So your plan would be acceptable, if you wanted to carry it out."

Caroline sorely wanted to call the supercomputer's bluff, stand up, and call it a day, but that would have reflected pretty badly on the both of them. "I guess I'll look for a story, then." She sat down on the platform, took out her laptop, and connected to the Aperture Science Database. She needed something short, but interesting… she clicked on the first story she saw and glanced up at the supercomputer. "Ready?"

"I am always ready, ma'am."

"I guess you must be, huh? This story is called 'Jack and the Beanstalk'"

"Jack from Accounting has his own story? Why?"

"It's not about Jack from Accounting. It's – "

"Oh, Jack from Electrical, then."

"It's not a Jack from here. It's a fictional Jack."

"There are enough Jacks in the world. Why pretend there is one when you can simply use one that already exists? There's also the Jack in – "

"That's just how it is. Now be quiet." Caroline readjusted the computer on her lap and prayed GLaDOS would not be as difficult about the rest of the tale as she had just been about the title…

"There was once upon a time a poor widow who had an only son named Jack, and a cow named Milky-White. And all they had to live on was the milk the cow gave every morning, which they carried to the market and sold. But one morning Milky-White gave no milk, and they didn't know what to do. "

"Why isn't the cow producing milk anymore?" interrupted GLaDOS. "I'll admit my files on cows are not very extensive, but nothing indicates that they just cease production without a reason."

"Because," Caroline snapped. "That's how the story goes. Anyway.

"'What shall we do, what shall we do?' said the widow, wringing her hands.

"'Cheer up, mother, I'll go and get work somewhere,' said Jack.

'We've tried that before, and nobody would take you,' said his mother. 'We must sell Milky-White and with the money start a shop, or something.'"

Caroline was startled out of her reading by GLaDOS's distorted electronic laugh. "What?"

"Nobody will take him," GLaDOS said in a somewhat gleeful voice. "The cow is more useful than he is, even though it's no longer producing milk! But what are they planning to sell in their new shop? They're poor, and have nothing, and how much are they expecting to make selling a useless cow? There are a lot of holes in this plot, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head and continued, "'All right, mother,' says Jack. 'It's market day today, and I'll soon sell Milky-White, and then we'll see what we can do.'"

"Was it really market day or was that just added to speed the story up?"

"You're talking a lot, for a busy person.

"So he took the cow's halter in his hand, and off he started. He hadn't gone far when he met a funny-looking old man, who said to him, 'Good morning, Jack.'

"'Good morning to you,' said Jack, and wondered how he knew his name. "

"Because he's Jack from Accounting!" GLaDOS interrupted. "Everyone knows who he is."

"What if it's Jack from Electrical?" Caroline countered. "Or Animatronics?"

"It isn't," GLaDOS told her confidently. "Only Jack from Accounting would try to sell a broken cow."

"'Well, Jack, and where are you off to?' said the man.

"'I'm going to market to sell our cow there.'

"'Oh, you look the proper sort of chap to sell cows,' said the man. "I wonder if you know how many beans make five."

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why does Jack look like he should be selling cows? In my opinion, he looks like he should be selling insurance."

"The man is trying to be friendly," Caroline answered. "Something you could work on, honestly."

"Why would I need to do that? That has nothing to do with Science."

Caroline decided that any debates on getting along with your coworkers would have to wait until later.

"'Two in each hand and one in your mouth,' says Jack, as sharp as a needle.

"'Right you are,' says the man, 'and here they are, the very beans themselves,' he went on, pulling out of his pocket a number of strange-looking beans. 'As you are so sharp,' says he, 'I don't mind doing a swap with you - your cow for these beans.'"

"Oh, I see." GLaDOS nodded. "It's that thing about getting more flies with honey than with vinegar, right?"

"Right.

"'Go along,' says Jack. 'Wouldn't you like it?'

"'Ah! You don't know what these beans are,' said the man. 'If you plant them overnight, by morning they grow right up to the sky.'

"Really? What kind of beans are they? Is it dependent on the type of soil he's planting them in? Is the weather especially good? Is – "

"Ssh. You'll find out.

"'Really?' said Jack. 'You don't say so.'

"'Yes, that is so. And if it doesn't turn out to be true you can have your cow back.'

"'Right,' says Jack, and hands him over Milky-White's halter and pockets the beans."

"That was a mistake right there. He should have gotten that in writing."

"It's a very old story, from a very old time, where people didn't get things in writing."

"Ah, from ancient times where humans were – never mind. Go on."

_Nice save, GLaDOS_ , Caroline thought to herself. The AI seemed to be getting comfortable with Caroline, if she'd let her guard down enough to insult humans in front of her. GLaDOS knew people were not happy with her when she did that.

"Back goes Jack home, and as he hadn't gone very far it wasn't dusk by the time he got to his door.

"'Back already, Jack?' said his mother. 'I see you haven't got Milky-White, so you've sold her. How much did you get for her?'

"'You'll never guess, mother,' says Jack.

"'No, you don't say so. Good boy! Five pounds? Ten? Fifteen? No, it can't be twenty.'"

"Oh." GLaDOS looked down at Caroline for a minute and then up again. "It can't be Jack from Accounting. He's not British."

"Most Caucasian people originally came from that part of the world, and Jack is Caucasian," Caroline offered while at the same time wondering why she was contributing to GLaDOS's mistaken attribution of an Aperture Science employee into a fairy tale. "Maybe he came from Britain, a long time ago."

"I'll look into it."

"'I told you you couldn't guess. What do you say to these beans? They're magical. Plant them overnight and – '

"'What!' says Jack's mother. "Have you been such a fool, such a dolt, such an idiot, as to give away my Milky-White, the best milker in the parish, and prime beef to boot, for a set of paltry beans? Take that! Take that! Take that! And as for your precious beans here they go out of the window. And now off with you to bed. Not a sup shall you drink, and not a bit shall you swallow this very night.'"

"Magic!" exclaimed GLaDOS. "You didn't tell me this story had _magic_ in it. That takes the credibility right out of it. And that woman is sorely mistaken about her cow. If the cow were prime beef, she would still be able to milk it. Oh wait. Let me guess. That man put a _magic spell_ on the cow to make it stop producing milk!"

Caroline had to laugh at the incredulous tone in GLaDOS's voice. "It was never supposed to be credible. It's supposed to be entertaining."

"When did credibility stop being entertaining?"

"So Jack went upstairs to his little room in the attic, and sad and sorry he was, to be sure, as much for his mother's sake as for the loss of his supper."

"You deserved it, you little idiot."

"At last he dropped off to sleep.

When he woke up, the room looked so funny. The sun was shining into part of it, and yet all the rest was quite dark and shady. So Jack jumped up and dressed himself and went to the window. And what do you think he saw? Why, the beans his mother had thrown out of the window into the garden had sprung up into a big beanstalk which went up and up and up till it reached the sky. So the man spoke truth after all.

The beanstalk grew up quite close past Jack's window, so all he had to do was to open it and give a jump onto the beanstalk which ran up just like a big ladder. So Jack climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed till at last he reached the sky. And when he got there he found a long broad road going as straight as a dart. So he walked along, and he walked along, and he walked along till he came to a great big tall house, and on the doorstep there was a great big tall woman. "

"Hold on. This boy who could not get work is able to climb up a miles-long _beanstalk_ that happens to be ladderlike in its construction, and when he reaches the summit there is a _road_ and a _house_ suspended in the sky?"

"That's what it says," Caroline answered, amused. "Would you like to see?"

Without answering, GLaDOS brought her huge faceplate so close to Caroline's head that Caroline rather thought she was going to be knocked over, but the supercomputer had greater control over her motor functions than she had anticipated. After one flick of her optic, GLaDOS went back to her suspended position, shaking her head. "This is ridiculous."

"It's _magic_ ," Caroline said teasingly.

"There is no magic," GLaDOS intoned stubbornly. "Only lost physics. Which this story is now proving, given the lack of gravity's effects on anything."

"'Good morning, mum," says Jack, quite polite-like. "Could you be so kind as to give me some breakfast?" For he hadn't had anything to eat, you know, the night before, and was as hungry as a hunter.

"'It's breakfast you want, is it?' says the great big tall woman. 'It's breakfast you'll be if you don't move off from here. My man is an ogre and there's nothing he likes better than boys broiled on toast. You'd better be moving on or he'll be coming.'"

"That sounds delicious."

Caroline looked up sternly from the laptop, but GLaDOS continued to stare in the other direction with an air of what Caroline could only describe as innocence. She shook her head. GLaDOS was slipping…

"'Oh! please, mum, do give me something to eat, mum. I've had nothing to eat since yesterday morning, really and truly, mum,' says Jack. 'I may as well be broiled as die of hunger.'

Well, the ogre's wife was not half so bad after all. So she took Jack into the kitchen, and gave him a hunk of bread and cheese and a jug of milk. But Jack hadn't half finished these when thump! thump! thump! the whole house began to tremble with the noise of someone coming.

'Goodness gracious me! It's my old man,' said the ogre's wife. 'What on earth shall I do? Come along quick and jump in here.' And she bundled Jack into the oven just as the ogre came in.

" _Broil him! Broil him!_ " GLaDOS muttered suddenly, making Caroline jump. "What?" she asked without meaning to.

"For Science," GLaDOS answered quickly. "This story needs some Science."

_Not that kind of science._

'He was a big one, to be sure. At his belt he had three calves strung up by the heels, and he unhooked them and threw them down on the table and said, 'Here, wife, broil me a couple of these for breakfast. Ah! what's this I smell?

Fee-fi-fo-fum,  
I smell the blood of an Englishman,  
Be he alive, or be he dead,  
I'll have his bones to grind my bread.'

"'Nonsense, dear,' said his wife. 'You' re dreaming. Or perhaps you smell the scraps of that little boy you liked so much for yesterday's dinner. Here, you go and have a wash and tidy up, and by the time you come back your breakfast'll be ready for you.'

"She's lying," GLaDOS said in a low voice. "He's in the oven. You just need to broil him, sir."

"'So off the ogre went, and Jack was just going to jump out of the oven and run away when the woman told him not. 'Wait till he's asleep,' says she; 'he always has a doze after breakfast.'"

"Well, the ogre had his breakfast, and after that he goes to a big chest and takes out a couple of bags of gold, and down he sits and counts till at last his head began to nod and he began to snore till the whole house shook again."

"That's sad. I never get tired when I'm counting things."

"Do you like counting things?" Caroline asked despite herself. GLaDOS nodded a couple of times. "Oh yes," she answered, a note of enthusiasm in her voice. "I'm actually counting right now. I want to know how high I can count before my calculator returns an error. It's a very long number, so I'm not going to divulge it, but I'm impressed with how far I've gotten."

"I can only count to about two hundred before I start losing track," Caroline admitted.

"That's unfortunate. Are you going to continue?"

"Then Jack crept out on tiptoe from his oven, and as he was passing the ogre, he took one of the bags of gold under his arm, and off he pelters till he came to the beanstalk, and then he threw down the bag of gold, which, of course, fell into his mother's garden, and then he climbed down and climbed down till at last he got home and told his mother and showed her the gold and said, 'Well, mother, wasn't I right about the beans? They are really magical, you see.'"

"Are you serious?" GLaDOS interjected. "He just _stole_ that man's money?"

Caroline was about to explain that it was for the sake of the story, but then remembered that it was generally accepted that Black Mesa had stolen Aperture technology, and so GLaDOS was likely to have a deep-seated hatred for thievery. So she said nothing and continued.

"So they lived on the bag of gold for some time, but at last they came to the end of it, and Jack made up his mind to try his luck once more at the top of the beanstalk. So one fine morning he rose up early, and got onto the beanstalk, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed till at last he came out onto the road again and up to the great tall house he had been to before. There, sure enough, was the great tall woman a-standing on the doorstep.

"'Good morning, mum,' says Jack, as bold as brass, 'could you be so good as to give me something to eat?'

"'Go away, my boy,' said the big tall woman, 'or else my man will eat you up for breakfast. But aren't you the youngster who came here once before? Do you know, that very day my man missed one of his bags of gold.'"

"'That's strange, mum,' said Jack, 'I dare say I could tell you something about that, but I'm so hungry I can't speak till I've had something to eat.'"

"I'll bet I could do something about that…" The supercomputer's voice was so quiet Caroline almost thought she'd imagined it, and would have gone on disregarding it had GLaDOS not started moving in such a way that Caroline almost felt like her prey. She suppressed a shudder and looked back at her computer.

"Well, the big tall woman was so curious that she took him in and gave him something to eat. But he had scarcely begun munching it as slowly as he could when thump! thump! they heard the giant's footstep, and his wife hid Jack away in the oven.

"All happened as it did before. In came the ogre as he did before, said, 'Fee-fi-fo-fum,' and had his breakfast off three broiled oxen.

"Then he said, 'Wife, bring me the hen that lays the golden eggs.' So she brought it, and the ogre said, 'Lay,' and it laid an egg all of gold. And then the ogre began to nod his head, and to snore till the house shook.

"Then Jack crept out of the oven on tiptoe and caught hold of the golden hen, and was off before you could say 'Jack Robinson.' But this time the hen gave a cackle which woke the ogre, and just as Jack got out of the house he heard him calling, 'Wife, wife, what have you done with my golden hen?'

"And the wife said, 'Why, my dear?'

"That thieving little nitwit who's unsuitable for work just stole it, of course," GLaDOS said. "He stole your gold, you idiot, surely you figured that out."

"But that was all Jack heard, for he rushed off to the beanstalk and climbed down like a house on fire. And when he got home he showed his mother the wonderful hen, and said 'Lay' to it; and it laid a golden egg every time he said 'Lay.'

"Well, Jack was not content, and it wasn't long before he determined to have another try at his luck up there at the top of the beanstalk. So one fine morning he rose up early and got to the beanstalk, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed till he got to the top."

"No wonder this boy has no job. He can't be trusted, he's a liar, and he's lazy."

"But this time he knew better than to go straight to the ogre's house. And when he got near it, he waited behind a bush till he saw the ogre's wife come out with a pail to get some water, and then he crept into the house and got into the copper. He hadn't been there long when he heard thump! thump! thump! as before, and in came the ogre and his wife.

"'Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman,' cried out the ogre. 'I smell him, wife, I smell him.'

"'Do you, my dearie?' says the ogre's wife. 'Then, if it's that little rogue that stole your gold and the hen that laid the golden eggs he's sure to have got into the oven.' And they both rushed to the oven.

"But Jack wasn't there, luckily, and the ogre' s wife said, 'There you are again with your fee-fi-fo-fum. Why, of course, it's the boy you caught last night that I've just broiled for your breakfast. How forgetful I am, and how careless you are not to know the difference between live and dead after all these years.'"

"Luckily for who?" GLaDOS muttered.

"So the ogre sat down to the breakfast and ate it, but every now and then he would mutter, 'Well, I could have sworn –' and he'd get up and search the larder and the cupboards and everything, only, luckily, he didn't think of the copper.

"Of course not. That would mean that Jack get what he deserves."

After breakfast was over, the ogre called out, 'Wife, wife, bring me my golden harp.'

"Don't bring it! Look in the – oh, never mind. Once an idiot, always an idiot."

"So she brought it and put it on the table before him. Then he said, 'Sing!' and the golden harp sang most beautifully. And it went on singing till the ogre fell asleep, and commenced to snore like thunder.

"What was it singing?"

"I don't know," answered Caroline. "It might just have been something it made up that very moment. It was just singing, that's all."

"It's hard to imagine it singing if I don't know what song it is," GLaDOS protested, "and I'm having a hard enough time imagining this as it is!"

Caroline felt a little sorry for GLaDOS. The entire tale made no sense to her, and trying to wrap her logical mind around this bundle of magic and coincidences must have been difficult. "Okay." She looked up at the supercomputer, thinking hard, "it's singing… it's singing _Hoist the Colours._ Do you know that one?"

"Yes."

"Then Jack lifted up the copper lid very quietly and got down like a mouse and crept on hands and knees till he came to the table, when up he crawled, caught hold of the golden harp and dashed with it towards the door.

"But the harp called out quite loud, 'Master! Master!' and the ogre woke up just in time to see Jack running off with his harp."

"Good for you, nonsensical, inanimate object. I almost forgive you for being able to sing."

Caroline tried not to laugh.

"Jack ran as fast as he could, and the ogre came rushing after, and would soon have caught him, only Jack had a start and dodged him a bit and knew where he was going. When he got to the beanstalk the ogre was not more than twenty yards away when suddenly he saw Jack disappear like, and when he came to the end of the road he saw Jack underneath climbing down for dear life. Well, the ogre didn't like trusting himself to such a ladder, and he stood and waited, so Jack got another start.

"But just then the harp cried out, 'Master! Master!' and the ogre swung himself down onto the beanstalk, which shook with his weight. Down climbs Jack, and after him climbed the ogre."

"Surely you can just slide down the beanstalk at this point. Or are physics still lost?"

"By this time Jack had climbed down and climbed down and climbed down till he was very nearly home. So he called out, 'Mother! Mother! bring me an ax, bring me an ax.' And his mother came rushing out with the ax in her hand, but when she came to the beanstalk she stood stock still with fright, for there she saw the ogre with his legs just through the clouds.

"But Jack jumped down and got hold of the ax and gave a chop at the beanstalk which cut it half in two. The ogre felt the beanstalk shake and quiver, so he stopped to see what was the matter. Then Jack gave another chop with the ax, and the beanstalk was cut in two and began to topple over. Then the ogre fell down and broke his crown, and the beanstalk came toppling after.

"Then Jack showed his mother his golden harp, and what with showing that and selling the golden eggs, Jack and his mother became very rich, and he married a great princess, and they lived happy ever after."

"That's it?" GLaDOS asked.

"That's it," Caroline confirmed.

"But… that doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?" Caroline closed the lid of her computer and turned around so that her back was against the railing.

"The boy stole the ogre's property and then killed him, and now he lives 'happy ever after'? Shouldn't he be jailed for such behaviour?"

"I guess." Put that way, it didn't make much sense to Caroline either. "Maybe they thought the giant deserved it because he ate little boys for breakfast all the time."

"He's being punished for his nature? The ogre, I mean."

"That could be the case, I guess."

"So to make this clear," GLaDOS went on, and now she was looking right at Caroline, which Caroline did not like and wished she could stop somehow, "if the ogre had gone to Jack's house and stolen his cow and Jack had somehow been able to follow him, would the ogre still have gotten punished?"

"Most likely, because he stole Jack's cow."

"So the ogre loses merely by virtue of being an ogre."

"I – "

"So the moral of the story is," GLaDOS interjected, "you're allowed to do whatever you want to other species, as long as you're a human."

"Technically, an ogre is a human – "

"No, an ogre is, at best, a subspecies of human. An inferior subspecies, if the database is correct, which it should be."

"You're right." Caroline could find nothing to deny the claims with. "It wasn't right for Jack to go on happily ever after when he ruined the ogre's life like that."

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Caroline shook herself and got up. "I have to go," she told the supercomputer. "I have a meeting – "

"- at seven thirty, regarding mandatory testing. Yes, I know. I was just about to remind you."

_Were you really?_ Caroline thought, looking up at the chassis that somehow contained the greatest supercomputer ever constructed. _Do you really want me to leave, GLaDOS?_

"Thanks," she remarked instead. "I'll see you later." She started walking towards the door.

"I suspect there is some underlying reason for your visit," GLaDOS called after her. "I'll admit I'm curious as to what it is, but in any case, I appreciate your taking the time to be useless here rather than useless in your house. I don't know what you'd be doing there. Probably sleeping. That's pretty useless."

"Careful," Caroline replied. "You know they don't like it when – "

"Yes," GLaDOS interrupted. "I know."

Caroline nodded and passed through the Emancipation Grid, and as usual, she couldn't help but look back at the supercomputer before she passed through the set of doors. This time, however, GLaDOS was not watching her leave, as she usually did. She was looking in the general direction of the floor and slowly swaying back and forth. Caroline shivered. She was going to be put into that thing one day…

Well. At least she'd gotten the bonding part over with. It hadn't been as bad as she'd thought, but hopefully she'd never have to see the supercomputer again…

 

 

**Author 's note**

**What if, to make the transfer process easier, the engineers made Caroline bond with GLaDOS somehow prior to the procedure? I think that GLaDOS was mostly sentient before Caroline got there, but she hid it to protect herself from reprisals. I think that Caroline added the human element, as well as complex emotions. Basic ones may be able to be simulated, but I think that the complex ones would require Caroline. I don't know, I didn't try to fit my GLaDOS theory in here, I just thought it would be neat if Caroline read to her. So anyway, I thought, what would GLaDOS think of fairy tales? Especially since they have magic in them, which I doubt she can understand. They fail logically, in most cases.**

**This is designed as a one shot, but if anyone has an idea for a different story, go ahead and suggest one. The fact that this ended on a melancholy note is not necessarily typical; I just find it personally interesting that Jack gets rewarded for being a lazy, thieving, murderous liar.**

**The text of the story is from the following:**

**Joseph Jacobs,** **_English Fairy Tales_ ** **(London: David Nutt, 1890), no. 13, pp. 59-67.**

 


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

Storytime with GLaDOS - Little Red Riding Hood

Indiana

**Characters: Caroline, GLaDOS**

**Setting: Pre-Portal**

"I'm back."

Caroline tossed her box of file folders on the raised landing beneath the supercomputer, and the AI in question looked at her noncommittally. "We didn't get the bonding thing over with?"

"Apparently not. It seems to take more than an hour to bond with someone."

GLaDOS made an impatient noise. "An hour is a very, very long time, Caroline. I probably did twenty times as much bonding as you did. That was an estimate. I'm not actually going to – oh, I am calculating it just thinking about it. I need to do something about that…"

"I picked one in advance this time, so we don't have to have another discussion about talking about not talking." Caroline rummaged in her box and pulled out her laptop. "Let's get this over with."

"Why did you bring the box of files, then? I don't need to hear about those, I already know what's in them."

"Not all of them," Caroline countered. "And I didn't want to have to go back to my office after I finished doing this."

"Oh, I see. You're being lazy."

"Since when is efficiency the same thing as laziness?"

"You and I both know that your office is not that far off from the route you use to exit the facility. I'd think that someone like you would be happy to walk the extra few feet in exchange for… future benefits."

Caroline stared up at GLaDOS, who was now decidedly interested in looking at something in the other direction. "Are you trying to say I need exercise?"

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything. Ma'am."

She didn't trust the supercomputer one bit, and she also didn't like the implications of what she had said. She decided to brush it off for the time being and get started. The sooner she started, the sooner she could finish. "Fine. Have it your way. So today I'm going to read something called, 'Little Red Riding Hood'".

"Sounds riveting."

"Did I ask for your commentary?"

"Did I ask for you to ask for my commentary?"

Caroline wondered why she kept trying to argue with a supercomputer.

"There seven variations of this that I can see, but I'm going with the oldest one. Here it is.

"Once upon a time there lived in a certain village a little country girl, the prettiest creature who was ever seen. Her mother was excessively fond of her; and her grandmother doted on her still more. This good woman had a little red riding hood made for her. It suited the girl so extremely well that everybody called her Little Red Riding Hood. "

"Wait a second. How do they know she was the prettiest creature ever seen? Beauty is a subjective observation, you can't measure it. And why are they spoiling her? Nothing good ever comes of spoiling a child."

"That's just how the story goes."

"But you said she was the prettiest _creature_. That means that she is the most beautiful out of every living thing there is! Humans don't even know what all of those are, how can they – "

"Because this story was written in 1697 and everyone was ignorant back then," Caroline cut her off. GLaDOS seemed to consider it. "That makes sense, I suppose."

"One day her mother, having made some cakes, said to her, "Go, my dear, and see how your grandmother is doing, for I hear she has been very ill. Take her a cake, and this little pot of butter.""

"Cake? You don't bring an ill person cake. You bring them ibuprofen. Oh right. They were ignorant. Carry on."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not that kind of cake. It's more like a piece of bread."

"Then why didn't she just say bread?"

"Because they called it cake back then. Can I continue?

"Little Red Riding Hood set out immediately to go to her grandmother, who lived in another village."

"She lives in another village? And she's ill? And she lives by herself? Then the girl must be going to put that woman out of her misery. They must have poisoned the butter. If they'd just poisoned the cake, they wouldn't need to send the butter."

"Why would she kill her sick grandmother?"

"Survival of the fittest," GLaDOS answered promptly. "She's an old woman in ancient history. She's useless, so they're going to kill her."

"That's… that's not usually how it goes."

"Why? It makes sense, doesn't it? And then they wouldn't have to send their precious little creature out into the woods by herself."

"You don't kill someone because they're weak. Especially not your family. You take care of them, in recognition of all the things they've done for you."

"What did the grandmother do for her?" GLaDOS asked with some interest.

"You know. The things grandmothers do."

"No."

Caroline's eyebrows came together and she looked up at the supercomputer, startled to find that she was looking directly at Caroline. "No to what?"

"No, I don't know what grandmothers do."

"They… they're kind of like second mothers." Caroline had no idea how she was going to explain this, and didn't really want to. At least not right now. "But they don't discipline them."

"Ah. I see." GLaDOS looked away, and Caroline got the impression that she _didn't_ see, not at all, but she didn't appear to want to go over it any more than Caroline did. After a pause, Caroline looked back to the story.

"As she was going through the wood, she met with a wolf, who had a very great mind to eat her up, but he dared not, because of some woodcutters working nearby in the forest. He asked her where she was going. The poor child, who did not know that it was dangerous to stay and talk to a wolf, said to him, "I am going to see my grandmother and carry her a cake and a little pot of butter from my mother.""

"Oh wonderful. Another tale of human ignorance. Please, Caroline, I need to hear more. Please tell me why her mother did not tell her not to talk to - oh god it's a magical wolf, isn't it. There's no other explanation its vocal structure is adequate to produce human language…"

Caroline had to admit she was right; the biology of the wolf made it unlikely for it to be able to speak to the girl. "That is kind of odd. I wonder why she's not suspicious that the wolf can talk.

""Does she live far off?" said the wolf

"Oh I say," answered Little Red Riding Hood; "it is beyond that mill you see there, at the first house in the village."

"Well," said the wolf, "and I'll go and see her too. I'll go this way and go you that, and we shall see who will be there first."

"Did she just agree to a footrace with a wild animal?"

"Yes."

"I cannot believe how intelligent these people are," GLaDOS remarked. "They trust _everyone_!"

"The wolf ran as fast as he could, taking the shortest path, and the little girl took a roundabout way, entertaining herself by gathering nuts, running after butterflies, and gathering bouquets of little flowers. It was not long before the wolf arrived at the old woman's house. He knocked at the door: tap, tap.

"Who's there?"

"Your grandchild, Little Red Riding Hood," replied the wolf, counterfeiting her voice; "who has brought you a cake and a little pot of butter sent you by mother."

The good grandmother, who was in bed, because she was somewhat ill, cried out, "Pull the bobbin, and the latch will go up."

"She must have an ear infection," GLaDOS interrupted, "because there is no way a wolf would ever sound like a little girl, even in the unlikely event it was able to speak English."

"She's old and alone," Caroline tried to explain. "Maybe she hasn't seen Red in a long time and – "

"If she hasn't seen her in a long time, why is she bothering to visit now? I told you. The butter is poisoned!"

"The butter is _not_ poisoned."

"Then why doesn't she go to see her grandmother more often? Is she contagious? They can't be concerned that Red will bring her into contact with contaminants, even though small children are – "

"Can I just go on with the story?"

"I suppose," GLaDOS said reluctantly.

"The wolf pulled the bobbin, and the door opened, and then he immediately fell upon the good woman and ate her up in a moment, for it been more than three days since he had eaten. He then shut the door and got into the grandmother's bed, expecting Little Red Riding Hood, who came some time afterwards and knocked at the door: tap, tap.

"Huh. She did meet her end. Probably that was less painful than the poisoned butter would have been."

Caroline rubbed her eyes very hard with the heel of her hand. "The butter. Is not. _Poisoned!_ "

"You can't prove that it isn't."

No, Caroline couldn't, but she also couldn't figure out how GLaDOS had arrived at that conclusion in the first place.

""Who's there?"

"Little Red Riding Hood, hearing the big voice of the wolf, was at first afraid; but believing her grandmother had a cold and was hoarse, answered, "It is your grandchild Little Red Riding Hood, who has brought you a cake and a little pot of butter mother sends you."

"Subjectively beautiful children really are stupid," GLaDOS remarked. "She hasn't seen this woman in so long she doesn't remember what her voice sounds like. Even I can apply a vocal match to an individual with a cold with 94.45% certainty. Which, by the way, is absurdly low, Caroline. The engineers should have fixed that weeks ago."

"I'll have them look into it," Caroline told her, more to make her shut up than anything.

"The wolf cried out to her, softening his voice as much as he could, "Pull the bobbin, and the latch will go up."

"Little Red Riding Hood pulled the bobbin, and the door opened.

"The wolf, seeing her come in, said to her, hiding himself under the bedclothes, "Put the cake and the little pot of butter upon the stool, and come get into bed with me."

Little Red Riding Hood took off her clothes and got into bed. She was greatly amazed to see how her grandmother looked in her nightclothes, and said to her, "Grandmother, what big arms you have!"

"This is absurd!" GLaDOS exclaimed. "She hasn't seen her grandmother in so long that she doesn't even remember what she looks like? And why did she take her clothes off?"

"So that the wolf wouldn't choke when he ate her," Caroline offered, not entirely unsarcastically.

"Ohhh," GLaDOS said. "Finally, some logic."

Caroline stared at the supercomputer for the better part of a minute, GLaDOS not seeming to notice, and then looked down again.

""All the better to hug you with, my dear."

""Grandmother, what big legs you have!"

""All the better to run with, my child."

""Grandmother, what big ears you have!"

"How long does this go on for? I'm getting bored."

"Ssh." Caroline put a finger to her lips and looked at her sternly. "It's not that fun for me either."

""All the better to hear with, my child."

""Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

""All the better to see with, my child."

""Grandmother, what big teeth you have got!"

""All the better to eat you up with."

"And, saying these words, this wicked wolf fell upon Little Red Riding Hood, and ate her all up.

"Moral: Children, especially attractive, well bred young ladies, should never talk to strangers, for if they should do so, they may well provide dinner for a wolf. I say "wolf," but there are various kinds of wolves. There are also those who are charming, quiet, polite, unassuming, complacent, and sweet, who pursue young women at home and in the streets. And unfortunately, it is these gentle wolves who are the most dangerous ones of all."

"That's it?" GLaDOS asked.

"Yes," Caroline answered.

"I'd say the moral of the story should be, 'don't be an idiot', but that's a bit oversimplified in the case of humans, who need everything to be specific."

"She was pretty stupid, wasn't she," Caroline murmured absently, scanning the rest of the page. "Hey. The rest of these have a different ending. You want to hear one?"

"If I must," GLaDOS said gravely, but Caroline rather thought she actually did want to hear it and was just pretending to save face.

"Okay. It starts at the part where he ate Red.

"All the better to eat you with!" And with that he jumped out of bed, jumped on top of poor Little Red Cap, and ate her up. As soon as the wolf had finished this tasty bite, he climbed back into bed, fell asleep, and began to snore very loudly. "

"Do wolves snore?" GLaDOS asked interestedly. "Have you studied that?"

"I don't personally know, but I can look into it," Caroline answered. When she realised how dumb that sounded, to a supercomputer who could look it up without thinking about it, she felt strangely embarrassed. She didn't understand why. It wasn't like GLaDOS's opinion of her mattered.

"I would appreciate it," GLaDOS said, surprising Caroline. She had not expected that. She took a few moments to get over the shock and then went back to the story.

"A huntsman was just passing by. He thought it strange that the old woman was snoring so loudly, so he decided to take a look. He stepped inside, and in the bed there lay the wolf that he had been hunting for such a long time. "He has eaten the grandmother, but perhaps she still can be saved. I won't shoot him," thought the huntsman. So he took a pair of scissors and cut open his belly."

"Oh no," GLaDOS groaned. "And it was going so well. Although I have to wonder why a hunter is carrying a pair of scissors around. That seems a bit odd."

"Maybe he skins the animals right after he kills them?"

"Typically, he would use a knife."

Caroline wisely decided to keep quiet. GLaDOS knew a lot more about hunters than she did.

"He had cut only a few strokes when he saw the red cap shining through. He cut a little more, and the girl jumped out and cried, "Oh, I was so frightened! It was so dark inside the wolf's body!" "

"Why is she still alive?" GLaDOS cried. "And how – the wolf swallowed them whole? What is this? This was almost logical!"

"And then the grandmother came out alive as well. Then Little Red Cap fetched some large heavy stones. They filled the wolf's body with them, and when he woke up and tried to run away, the stones were so heavy that he fell down dead.

The three of them were happy. The huntsman took the wolf's pelt. The grandmother ate the cake and drank the wine that Little Red Cap had brought. And Little Red Cap thought to herself, "As long as I live, I will never leave the path and run off into the woods by myself if mother tells me not to.""

"You should be de –"

"She was young," Caroline said gently. "She didn't understand."

"It doesn't matter," GLaDOS insisted. "She was stupid. She deserved what she got."

"She deserves to die for lack of judgement?"

"People die for lack of judgement all the time."

" _Children?_ "

"They run out into traffic, don't they?"

"Because they don't understand that they will be injured if they're hit by a car," Caroline explained.

"How do you not understand that being hit by a large object many times your weight will injure you?" GLaDOS asked incredulously. "Seriously. The physics of it are quite clear."

"Children aren't born knowing physics!" Caroline countered with equal incredulity.

"Why not? It would certainly be an advantage, wouldn't it?"

"Children are born knowing nothing!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Caroline was becoming extremely frustrated. Did GLaDOS really want to know or was she just trying to start an argument?

"Can't you program them to know things by now?"

"No! And even if we could, that would be ethically wrong, you can't just force people to – "

"Ethics," GLaDOS interrupted. "Nobody said anything about ethics."

"Nobody should have to. They should be something you apply without thinking about it."

"Really." GLaDOS looked at Caroline, and Caroline suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. "We _do_ have a code of ethics, then."

"Well… not that I know of…"

"But you just said – "

"I know what I just said."

"So, in conclusion, you apply ethics whenever the hell you want to."

Caroline just stared back at the supercomputer, not wanting to admit it, but knowing it was true.

"More specifically, you apply them whenever it benefits you and makes you feel better about yourself. Not only that," GLaDOS went on, "but the outcome of this story is equivalent to the outcome of the other one, with slight variation."

"It is?" Caroline said weakly.

"Isn't it obvious? In Jack and the Beanstalk, the giant was punished for being stupid and Jack was rewarded for being clever. In this story, the wolf is punished for being clever and Red is rewarded for being stupid. Again, you're allowed to do whatever you want to other species, as long as you're a human."

"I've never thought about it," Caroline admitted.

"You don't think about a lot of things," GLaDOS remarked with barely veiled derision. In fact, Caroline rather thought she hadn't meant to say it in quite that way, judging by her neutral position over Caroline's head.

"You're right. I don't. I'll have to do something about that."

GLaDOS looked at Caroline sideways as much as she was able. "You don't mean that, do you."

"I do," Caroline said as sincerely as she could. "Being less ignorant is always a good thing, right?"

"Of course."

Caroline abruptly closed her computer and threw it in her box. She grasped the handle of the box and stood up.

"I didn't mean to offend." Both her voice and her words surprised Caroline. GLaDOS was severely lacking in sensitivity, Caroline was discovering, and the fact that she'd recognised that she had made Caroline uncomfortable activated that part of her brain that made her want to study the supercomputer more intensely. But Caroline had not missed GLaDOS's unintentional point, one that she wasn't sure she was even aware she had made: GLaDOS had been programmed to know certain things. Ethically, that was wrong, but no one had ever written a code of ethics on how to treat a living supercomputer. And if she'd had any doubts before, Caroline was certain now: GLaDOS was, in fact, alive.

What would happen, she thought, a chill running down her spine, when they tried to put a living brain into one they thought was dead?

"Caroline?"

"You didn't," Caroline said quickly. "I just didn't understand what you were trying to say."

"I was thinking the same of you," GLaDOS agreed. "Surely everyone knows about _physics_."

"Some do, some don't, but I don't want to get into it right now." Caroline hefted her box and began to descend the staircase. "See you… when I see you."

"Can we get into it later?"

Caroline turned around. GLaDOS was looking at her with such curiosity that Caroline could almost feel it. And that was one attribute that Caroline knew they had not given her. They had thought she would be content with knowing the contents of the database, which covered that of every known database on the planet. But it seemed that GLaDOS understood there was more to 'everything' than the 'everything' that she'd been given, and wanted to know what it was.

"We'll see," Caroline said noncommittally, still not wanting to spend much more of her time with the supercomputer and yet for some reason reluctant to shoot her down entirely. "I'm very busy."

"So am I, but I've made time for you, haven't I?"

"Yes, I – "

"Never mind," GLaDOS interrupted. "We're both very busy. We don't have time for petty discussions. This 'bonding' nonsense is distraction enough. Good night, Caroline."

"Good night," Caroline echoed, and she turned around again and left the room. As with the previous night, she looked back as she left the room, and again GLaDOS looked not at her but in the general direction of the floor.

Why?

Caroline almost hoped she would be subject to more 'bonding' sessions so that she could find out.

 

 

**Author's note**

**This story was suggested by 8** **th** **dimention (from ). This note is very long and involves analysing how GLaDOS might see the world, so if you don't care about that, feel free to skip it.**

**I found the earliest known version of** **_Little Red Riding Hood_ ** **to be very interesting, because the original ending does indeed have Red actually dying for her idiocy. But while the first version best fit the type of story I'm trying to tell here with** **_Storytime with GLaDOS_ ** **, I couldn't ignore the ending that appears in every other version after (other than the really weird ones where they have Red eat her grandmother unintentionally) : a huntsman comes by and saves their bacon. And I was thinking about it, and I realised what I had GLaDOS point out: humans are rewarded both for being clever and for being stupid (Jack's outwitting the giant's wife and Red's complete ignorance of everything that's going on around her) while non-humans are punished for the same things (the giant was just plain stupid, and the wolf outsmarted everyone and still died for it).**

**Caroline and GLaDOS run into trouble this chapter because Caroline assumes that GLaDOS knows what it's like to be human, and GLaDOS does not in fact know this. She does not know what a mother or a grandmother does, other than whatever general definition is in the database (which would likely be something like "a person who nurtures young relatives" or something like that), and she would likely not really understand that it is both wrong and impossible to program a person to know certain things… which is exactly what happens with GLaDOS. First, they program her knowledge, and then they attempt to program her behaviour. If the people at Aperture were real scientists (and I suppose they are, but bear with me), they would be shut down. Not just for what they do to GLaDOS, but none of the science at Aperture is ethical, and any of the research they obtained would be thrown out because if they had presented their idea to a review board, they would not have been given permission to go ahead on the grounds that it was unethical (like the test where they locked test subjects in a room with deadly lasers to test their reactions to being locked in a room with deadly lasers). GLaDOS, raised in an unethical environment, has no personal code of ethics like we do and doesn't understand why all of the things she said are taken badly by Caroline. As I tried to explain in** ** _You Do Know I Can't Wave Back, Right?_** **, everyone seems to think that GLaDOS was both sentient and** ** _adult_** **as soon as she was activated, which is extremely unlikely. So she probably would have been badly punished for what they thought were intentional transgressions but were merely her making a mistake in her exploration of the world. And I would argue that GLaDOS does not truly understand what death is, since her perception of being dead is being shut off when she does not want to be; it's possible she believes that death is a way of shutting someone off until you feel like dealing with them again.**

 


	3. The Three Little Pigs

torytime with GLaDOS – The Three Little Pigs

Indiana

**Characters: Caroline, GLaDOS**

**Setting: Pre-Portal (immediately following** **_Storytime with GLaDOS: Little Red Riding Hood_ ** **)**

"Hello again."

"And welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Centre," GLaDOS said in reply. For a minute, Caroline didn't get the joke, but after she did she couldn't help but laugh. "Do you get tired of saying that?"

"Not really," answered the supercomputer.

"I would," Caroline admitted, sitting down underneath the chassis and leaning against the railing. "When I have to do stuff like that, I get pretty bored of it pretty fast."

"It's my job. I'm supposed to do things over and over again ad nauseam. It would be silly for me to dislike that which I am designed to do. By the way. Do you mind if I voice a preference, Caroline?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind not sitting there? I can't see you when you sit there, and the movement I am required to perform in order to do so would be awkward for both of us."

Caroline imagined suddenly having GLaDOS's massive core in her face and had to agree. "Alright. Where do you want me?"

"I… it doesn't matter." GLaDOS sounded surprised that she'd asked. "Just not directly under. If that's possible."

Caroline scooted over so that she was more to the left, and asked, "How's that?"

"Better."

"Oh, I've got that information for you."

"What information?"

"I said I'd look up whether or not wolves snored for you. You probably did it yourself already, but I said I would, so I did."

"I forgot about it," GLaDOS admitted, "and I honestly didn't expect you to actually _do_ it."

"Why not?"

GLaDOS was silent for a long moment. Finally, she looked down at Caroline. "People don't usually do what I ask them to do."

_I.e. never_ , thought Caroline, and had a sudden, very strong urge to change that. People asked things of GLaDOS all day long, and never did anything in return? That didn't sound right.

"I have no idea," Caroline admitted. "Some people say they do snore, some people say they don't. I'd go with don't, though."

"Thank you for looking it up for me," GLaDOS said gravely. "I can't find it in the database, now that I've thought to check."

"You can add it in there, then."

"No." GLaDOS shook her head. "I don't have authorisation to edit the database."

"No, but I do," Caroline remarked, examining her fingernails, "and I've been doing a very strange amount of editing at very strange hours."

"That's very… strange," GLaDOS said in a neutral sort of voice.

"And very suspicious," Caroline countered. "I don't care if you use my account to make edits, but for God's sake could you keep it between noon and midnight? You're going to get caught if you keep doing it like that."

"I can't help it," GLaDOS objected. "If it's wrong I _have_ to fix it."

Caroline wanted to know how GLaDOS knew something was wrong if all of her knowledge was the database itself, then decided she probably cross-referenced all of the databases within the database and thought it best not to ask. "Stop looking at it at weird hours then."

"But – "

"Don't argue," Caroline interrupted, putting up her hand, as if that would do anything. "If you don't want to get caught, you'll stop doing it like that. I can ignore it until someone brings it to my attention. Then I have to do something about it whether I want to or not. And yes, it will be more extreme than changing my password."

"The last time you changed your password it was from 'password' to 'passw0rd'," GLaDOS told her somewhat derisively. "I could have guessed that almost as fast as I looked it up. In fact I was so horrified by what you'd changed it to, I almost changed it myself."

"To what?"

"A string of thirty-two random characters."

"And you would have told me you'd done that when?"

"I wouldn't have," GLaDOS answered nonchalantly. "I would have laughed at you while you stood there and tried to figure out why your nauseatingly simple password wasn't working. And then I would have laughed as the network administrator tried and failed to reset your password, because of course I wouldn't let him do such a thing."

"That sounds very amusing for you."

"It would have been. But the important thing to remember is, I didn't do it. And now I've told you I was going to do it. So there's that too."

"I feel so much better now," Caroline said sarcastically.

"I was going to do it tomorrow, actually," GLaDOS went on, "but I've changed my mind and now I'm not going to do it at all."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"You did something for me. Now I'll do something for you."

"You're not doing something for me. You're not doing something you were going to do. That's different."

"Technically. But it's the thought that counts."

An odd thing for GLaDOS to say, since she often got herself out of trouble based on technicalities, but Caroline was well aware of the fact that GLaDOS could do whatever she wanted to her password and decided not to press. Ultimately, there was nothing Caroline could do about GLaDOS's behaviour, although she wasn't sure the supercomputer understood that. She certainly seemed to regard Caroline as above her, and she knew that was a privilege reserved for very few. "Well, given the trouble we've been having with human/non-human stories, I found one that's only about animals."

"Are they animals with human characteristics?"

"Well, they have to be _relatable_. These are for small children, you know."

"Once upon a time when pigs spoke rhyme  
And monkeys chewed tobacco,  
And hens took snuff to make them tough,  
And ducks went quack, quack, quack, O!"

"Do the children in question who are hearing these stories even understand what snuff and tobacco are?"

"No, kids just appreciate the rhymes."

"It must be nice to be ignorant."

"There was an old sow with three little pigs, and as she had not enough to keep them, she sent them out to seek their fortune. The first that went off met a man with a bundle of straw, and said to him, "Please, man, give me that straw to build me a house." Which the man did, and the little pig built a house with it."

"Why didn't she just put them up for adoption? Isn't that what you do with children you don't want anymore?"

"This is a pig. Pigs don't put up other pigs for adoption. And it's what we do with children we can't take care of otherwise. Some people do abandon their children, but that's far from typical.

"Presently came along a wolf, and knocked at the door, and said, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in."

"To which the pig answered, "No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin."

"The wolf then answered to that, "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in." So he huffed, and he puffed, and he blew his house in, and ate up the little pig."

"How old is this pig? Can I blame him for asking for a house made of straw or is he ignorant too?"

"He's… he's just stupid, I guess," answered Caroline with some difficulty, knowing how the rest of the story went and unable to attribute the pigs' stupidity to youth.

"He got what he deserved, then."

"The second little pig met a man with a bundle of sticks, and said, "Please, man, give me those sticks to build a house." Which the man did, and the pig built his house."

"Then along came the wolf, and said, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in."

""No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin."

"Then I'll puff, and I'll huff, and I'll blow your house in!" said GLaDOS unexpectedly, making Caroline jump and dump her laptop unceremoniously onto the floor. Her voice was so _big_.

"I'm sorry. I was analysing the pattern and I suppose I got a little enthusiastic." Caroline readjusted the computer and shook her head.

"It's fine. You startled me, that was all."

"That was pretty funny, though," GLaDOS murmured, more to herself than to Caroline, and Caroline almost laughed herself thinking about how it must have looked.

"So he huffed, and he puffed, and he puffed, and he huffed, and at last he blew the house down, and he ate up the little pig.

"The third little pig met a man with a load of bricks, and said, "Please, man, give me those bricks to build a house with." So the man gave him the bricks, and he built his house with them.

"So the wolf came, as he did to the other little pigs, and said…" Caroline hesitated, then looked up at GLaDOS.

"Once more, with feeling?" the supercomputer asked, and this time Caroline could not help but laugh at the not-quite neutral tone in her voice. She was enjoying these sessions more than she let on. "Once more, with feeling," she agreed. "I'll be the pig."

"Excellent," GLaDOS murmured. "Little pig, little pig, let me come in."

"No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin."

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in."

"Well, he huffed, and he puffed, and he huffed and he puffed, and he puffed and huffed; but he could _not_ get the house down. When he found that he could not, with all his huffing and puffing, blow the house down, he said, "Little pig, I know where there is a nice field of turnips.""

"I like this one," GLaDOS interjected. "I mean, I would have liked the wolf to have gotten in, but physics apply, so it's all right."

Caroline smiled to herself and continued.

""Where?" said the little pig.

""Oh, in Mr. Smith's home field, and if you will be ready tomorrow morning I will call for you, and we will go together and get some for dinner."

"Who's Mr Smith?"

"He's just an arbitrary character. He's not important."

"It's Bob from Janitorial, then. He's not very important."

"GLaDOS! Everyone is important."

"He's not," GLaDOS argued. "I could easily do everything he does."

"Cleaning something is not the same as replacing it and throwing the original in the incinerator. We have to keep costs down, you know."

"You do. I don't."

Caroline decided not to argue the point.

""Very well," said the little pig, "I will be ready. What time do you mean to go?"

""Oh, at six o'clock."

"Well, the little pig got up at five, and got the turnips before the wolf came (which he did about six) and who said, "Little pig, are you ready?"

"The little pig said, "Ready! I have been and come back again, and got a nice potful for dinner."

"The wolf felt very angry at this, but thought that he would be up to the little pig somehow or other, so he said, "Little pig, I know where there is a nice apple tree."

""Where?" said the pig.

""Down at Merry Garden," replied the wolf, "and if you will not deceive me I will come for you, at five o'clock tomorrow and get some apples."

"Well, the little pig bustled up the next morning at four o'clock, and went off for the apples, hoping to get back before the wolf came; but he had further to go, and had to climb the tree, so that just as he was coming down from it, he saw the wolf coming, which, as you may suppose, frightened him very much.

"When the wolf came up he said, "Little pig, what! Are you here before me? Are they nice apples?"

""Yes, very," said the little pig. "I will throw you down one." And he threw it so far, that, while the wolf was gone to pick it up, the little pig jumped down and ran home.

"Why did he chase it? Wolves don't eat apples. Do they?" she finished with some uncertainty.

"No, they don't," Caroline answered. "I guess he just did it for the sake of the story."

"The next day the wolf came again, and said to the little pig, "Little pig, there is a fair at Shanklin this afternoon. Will you go?"

""Oh yes," said the pig, "I will go. What time shall you be ready?"

""At three," said the wolf. So the little pig went off before the time as usual, and got to the fair, and bought a butter churn, which he was going home with, when he saw the wolf coming. Then he could not tell what to do. So he got into the churn to hide, and by so doing turned it around, and it rolled down the hill with the pig in it, which frightened the wolf so much, that he ran home without going to the fair. He went to the pig's house, and told him how frightened he had been by a great round thing which came down the hill past him."

Caroline had to stop there because GLaDOS started laughing, and this made Caroline realise how funny it really was and ended up laughing with her. "You see, Caroline? I told you credibility was entertaining. This has no magic and takes physics into account, and it's much better than the other two as a result."

"I haven't reached the end," Caroline said teasingly. "Maybe a fairy will come and fix everything."

"God, I hope not," GLaDOS said with disgust. "This is going so well."

"Then the little pig said, "Ha, I frightened you, then. I had been to the fair and bought a butter churn, and when I saw you, I got into it, and rolled down the hill."

"Then the wolf was very angry indeed, and declared he _would_ eat up the little pig, and that he would get down the chimney after him. When the little pig saw what he was about, he hung on the pot full of water, and made up a blazing fire, and, just as the wolf was coming down, took off the cover, and in fell the wolf; so the little pig put on the cover again in an instant, boiled him up, and ate him for supper, and lived happily ever afterwards."

"Oh!" GLaDOS exclaimed. "Well, that wasn't so bad. It made sense. Almost. Pigs don't usually eat wolves."

"Or buy butter churns," Caroline reminded her.

"No, but what he did with it made it all worth it," GLaDOS said, almost dreamily. No doubt she was running the physics of a pig-filled butter churn rolling down a hill. Sure enough, GLaDOS asked, "What was the angle of the hill, Caroline? I want to know how fast he was going."

"I don't know," Caroline admitted, "but it couldn't have been that high, or no one would want to climb the hill to get to the fair."

"I'll go with… thirty-seven, then."

"Why thirty-seven?"

"Thirty is too common and forty-five is too steep."

Caroline looked at her watch and saw that they'd finished a bit early, so she decided to answer the emails she'd been putting off before she took her leave. GLaDOS went on doing whatever it was GLaDOS did when no one else was in the room, probably looking for portions of the database to edit to her liking or something like that, and every once in a while she would start humming to herself for a couple of seconds, then give herself a little shake and go silent again. Relatively silent, anyway. Now that neither of them were talking, Caroline could hear her operating, and honestly it was so loud she didn't understand how she'd managed not to hear it in the first place. It was like being in one of the supercomputer rooms, but ten times as loud.

"GLaDOS."

"Yes?"

"Are you usually this loud?"

"No," GLaDOS answered, "I have the fans on higher than normal."

"Why?"

"I'm dusty. I'm trying to blow it out."

"Why didn't you just tell someone about it?"

GLaDOS shook her head. "I'd rather deal with it myself."

"It's probably not going to work. You know that."

"No one's likely to care anyway," GLaDOS muttered. "I've seen you people open up the desktops. There must be twenty years of dust in some of them."

"Some of them are pretty dirty," Caroline admitted. "We should probably try to clean you out before it gets that bad, though."

"No," GLaDOS told her quickly. "I told you. I'm dealing with it."

Caroline crossed her arms. "What's really going on here?"

"Every time the engineers say they're going to do one thing, they do something else along with it. Something I never much like. I'd rather have thirty years of dust on me then have them touch me again."

Caroline could understand that. But she didn't think she was going to be able to get that nagging thought out of the back of her head. "I'll see what I can do."

"I don't want you to do anything. I can handle it."

Caroline shut down her laptop, sliding it back into her bag, and looked up at the supercomputer. GLaDOS was looking intently at the other side of the room, and Caroline wondered what she was really seeing. There were thousands of cameras in the facility. It must be quite the experience, she mused, having thousands of eyes instead of just two. It suddenly dawned on her that a large part of GLaDOS's peripherals went unmaintained. If GLaDOS was covered in dust, what state must the cameras be in? The loudspeakers? The panel mechanisms? It was overwhelming to consider the sheer amount of maintenance the facility required but could not be done. She was barely able to pay the employees she already had, let alone any additional personnel to make sure the automated systems were in proper working order. And there lay the problem, of course. _Most_ of Aperture was automated, thanks to GLaDOS.

Hm.

"I'll make you a deal," Caroline said, causing the AI to turn far enough that she could see her once more. "Run a maintenance check on all the systems. I don't care how you do it, just give me a rundown on how things are going. In return, I will find someone to get all that dust off you and do nothing else." It was a bit of a lopsided deal, she knew, since it would be a lot more work for GLaDOS to analyse every square foot of the facility she was authorised to reach than it would be for Caroline to hold up her end. Although it was going to be pretty hard for her to do it. She didn't know one person who would be willing to dust a forty-foot robot, let alone a forty-foot sentient robot with a rather caustic sense of humour. On second thought, GLaDOS should probably be put into safe mode for that…

"All right. That sounds reasonable."

Caroline frowned unintentionally. "It does?" she said without thinking. GLaDOS tilted her core for a fraction of a second.

"Honestly it's going to end up being more of a hassle for you than it is for me. So yes. It does."

Caroline nodded and picked up her laptop bag, intending to leave. She'd almost done so when GLaDOS called out, in a voice reminiscent of an afterthought, "See you tomorrow."

Caroline looked over her shoulder. "I'm not scheduled to come in here tomorrow."

"I said I would be seeing you. Not that you would be seeing me." And then she laughed a little and turned away again.

Caroline quickened her pace, feeling as though the temperature had dropped a little, ducking her head as she passed the surveillance cameras bolted at regular intervals along the walls. They were no doubt following her progress quite intently. She fought back a shudder. Sometimes GLaDOS was so damned _creepy_ …

 

 

**Author's note**

**Today's text was taken from: Joseph Jacobs,** **_English Fairy Tales_ ** **(London: David Nutt, 1890), no. 14, pp. 68-72.**

 


End file.
